Ben 10 Hyperforce Episode 2
Episode 2 : The Hyperomatrix Ben is teleported back to earth , in his room. Ben thinks "Something really bad is going to happen , what about Azmeth ? I hope he's okay....." Ben's Ultimatrix turns blue and its dial pops up. "Ultimatrix Upgrading. New Hardware found. Transformation in progress." a voice comes from the watch. Two green semi-disks pop from the sides of the watch . The watch begins transforming. The disks turn blue, then a blue light surrounds the watch. Ben screams as his DNA transforms . The watch transforms into a completely different one. The watch looks just like a normal digital watch, it has a bluish ,square LED screen and the strap with no joints. It looks sleek 'n stylish. A hologram of a lady pops up on the screen. It greets Ben "Welcome Ben , this is your new watch known as Hyperomatrix . It is full of new features and aliens. Please select a Command mode - Manual , Voice or Mind." "Uhh.... Mind " Ben replies recovering from the transformation. "Command mode set to Mind. Now you have master control." The hologram tells and disappears. "Whoa! This is so cool! I like this new blue green combo. It looks really cool! I wonder what upgrades it has..."Ben speaks to himself as he transforms into Fast track, then into Big Chill, then back to Ben . "Cool!" Exclaims Ben. Doorbell rings. Ben rushes downstairs and opens the door. Gwen and Kevin are standing there. Gwen tells Ben " Ben hurry up! There's a big problem to deal with. We'll tell you on the way. Come , we are going to grandpa Max . " I guess I already know about it." Ben replies while walking towards the car with Gwen and Kevin. "You do? But how?" Asks Gwen while getting in the car. Kevin starts the car. "Today , while I was asleep , Azmeth teleported me to his planet . He explained me that there was some unknown threat and then he unlocked a new alien in my watch. With the new alien I defeated some ghost freaks and sent them to Azmeth's lab for testing. There he found that they were infected with a weird virus which was found with different forms every time it was checked . Then there was a blast. He inserted a green disk in the ultimatrix and teleported me back to earth. Then my Ultimatrix transformed into a new watch known as Hyperomatrix" Ben tells them and shows them the new Hyperomatrix. "It looks much more cool." Comments Kevin. "Thanks" Ben replies. "Okay.. we are finally here . " Kevin tells and stops the car at the plumber base. Inside Plumber Base (Max's room) Ben, Gwen and Kevin enter while doctor Paradox is talking with Grandpa Max. "Ahh! Ben , I was just telling your grandpa a bit about myself " Says Dr. Paradox. "Dr.Paradox , hey long time now see!" Exclaims Kevin. "Not really Kevin, I just met you ten minutes ago, before I came here. You see I am a time traveller." replies Dr. Paradox. "So what is it this time?" asks Gwen. "Oh! Yes I almost forgot to tell you . I am here to warn you of a really big threat. Our Entire Multiverse is in danger this time .A new Life form has come into existence . It is neither real nor virtual but a bit of both. More than 40 galaxies have already being destroyed . As you know Ben , Even Planet Primus has been destroyed. The virus can control the ones who are infected by it and it can transform them to any alien form of which it has DNA of. It has collected more than a 100 Billion DNA's after capturing planet Primus. We have to save our galaxy " tells Paradox. "But how do we defeat it when we have just a little idea about it?" asks Ben. "That Ben , even I don't know. I can't investigate it closely as if I get infected the universe will get in a lot more trouble! I am afraid that you are on your own this time , Ben." Paradox replies and goes away. "Gwen , you have to go to the Manatide Planet and the Mana Dimension to get help and get as strong as you can. I want you back in two days." Grandpa max tells. "As you say Grandpa" replies Gwen. "Ben you will master your new watch and Kevin stay here , I have a special mission for you . Gwen can you teleport to the location?" asks Grandpa Max. "I don't think so , it too far away" replies Gwen. "Then.. it's a task for Diamograb" says Ben and he turns into Diamograb. "Diamograbbb...!!" Exclaims Ben. "Okay Ben go " commands Max. Diamograb tears a portal in Air. Then Ben and Gwen jump in it. They get out from a portal on the manatide planet . Gwen's grandmother comes and says " Ahh! Gwen , so you are finally ready to unleash your true potential? I knew you would come". "Yes Grandma , I am finally ready but... I also came to ask for help. This time the whole multiverse is in danger. We require everyone's help to fight the threat." Gwen replies. "Oh, is it so? Then we shall help you fight but who is the threat this time?" grandma asks. "Only a little is known . What we know is that a virus has destroyed a lot of galaxies and has gotten really strong. Now even our galaxy is in danger. Planet Primus is gone." tells Gwen. "... Ben shouldn't you be training?" Gwen asks. "Oh! I totally forgot it. Bye Gwen and grandma !" Says Ben and then he jumps back into the portal. "Bye Ben" Gwen and her grandma reply. Category:Episodes Category:Episode 2 Category:Unfinished Articles